fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Doan
Doan is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. He is the male worker at Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Burgerburgh Occupation: Graphic Designer Loves: Creameos Hates: Comic Sans Doan is a long time customer from the town of Burgerburgh. He is a talented graphic designer who Papa Louie hired to design restaurants' branding and menus. Doan is also an accomplished poster artist, and his work can usually be seen hanging in the lobby of Papa's many restaurants. Appearance Doan has pale skin, flat eyes, bushy black eyebrows, and a neutral smile. He also has short dark hair that slightly points upward. He wears a white jacket, black shirt, denim blue jeans held by a gray belt, and black eyeglasses. He also wears black sneakers with laces of the same color. This outfit is later set as his Style B since Papa's Sushiria. Clean-Up His jacket is slightly thicker and now has gray buttons. Styles Style A/B Doan wears a red hoodie with white trims, black sleeves and buttons. He doesn't put the hood on and he wears black shoes with white front, black soles, and red laces. However, his Style B outfit in Papa's Sushiria now consists of his Style A – the outfit he wore in the previous Gamerias – and his sneakers now having red laces instead of black. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Tomato *Onion *Tomato *Onion *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell with Chicken *Brown Rice *Pinto Beans *Nacho Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria/HD *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Shaved Mints *Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *4 Bananas *Pancake *4 Bananas *Honey *Drink: **Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *American Cheese *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Onion *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Medium Boneless Wings (left) *4 Calypso Shrimps (right) *8 Celeries (all) *Awesome Sauce Dip *Kung Pao Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Chicago Bun *Mayo *Pineapple Relish *Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **3 Nutty Butter Cups Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **3 Chocolate Coins *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Mint Shavings **Creameo Bits **3 Mint Bars Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Creameos *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Mint Bar, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Vanilla Icing **Creameo Bits *Pumpkin Round Donut **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Skull Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Peanut Butter Drizzle **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Round Donut with Brownie Batter **Vanilla Icing **Licorice Drizzle *Pumpkin Skull Donut **Full Moon Icing **Vanilla Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Medium Hog Wings (left) *4 Calypso Shrimp (right) *8 Celery *2 Awesome Sauce Dip *2 Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Tomatoes (left) *6 Onions (left) *4 Sausages (right) *6 Ground Beef (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Swiss Cheese *Regular Grill *Grilled Chicken *Tomatoes *Ranch *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Sourdough Bread with Ricotta Cheese *Regular Grill *Meatballs *Tomatoes *Ranch *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Nutty Butter Cup **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Chocolate Coin *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Mint Shavings **Creameo Bits **2 Mint Bars Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **3 Chocolate Coins *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Mint Shavings **Creameo Bits **3 Mint Bars Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Fudge Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Fudge Filling *Vented Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Creameo Crust *Fudge Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Choco Mint Custard *Celtic Knot Crust *Mint Syrup (All Over) *8 Clover Cookies (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Shell with Chicken *Brown Rice *Refried Beans *Nacho Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Hard Shell with Chicken *Brown Rice *Refried Beans *Nacho Cheese *Onions *Avocado *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Snow Peas *Sayori *Sriracha *Furikake *Bubble Tea: **Matcha Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Lucky Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Snow Peas *Sayori *Sriracha *Lucky Dust *Bubble Tea: **Iyokan Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *3 Bacon Pancakes *4 Bananas *Honey *Drink: **Small Tea with Ice Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *3 Pancakes *Mint Cream *4 Mint Creameo Cookies *Drink: **Small Irish Cream Coffee with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD * Garlic Knot Crust * Creamy Garlic Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese * 6 Onions (left) * 4 Sausages (right) * 4 Tomatoes (left) * 6 Pieces of Ground Beef (right) * Regular Bake * 8 Slices Holiday (Easter) * Garlic Knot Crust * Wildflower Carbonara with Smoked Cheddar Cheese * 6 Onions (left) * 4 Sausages (right) * 4 Tomatoes (left) * 6 Pieces of Ground Beef (right) * Regular Bake * 8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Chicago Bun *Mayo *Pineapple Relish *Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Medium Kettle Corn Holiday (Christmas) *Cheddarwurst on a Chicago Bun *Eggnog Aioli *Cranberry Chutney *Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Dasher **Medium Frostcap Crunch Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 35 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 5 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 11 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 7 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 7 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 14 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 25 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 15 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 15 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 50 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 63 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 50 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 54 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria and Papa's Donuteria, he's unlocked with Creameo Bits. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he's unlocked with Violet Frosting. *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he's unlocked with Mint Syrup. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he's unlocked with Grilled Chicken. *In Papa's Bakeria, he's unlocked with Clover Cookies. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Brown Rice. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Irish Cream Coffee. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He was placed in Pineapple Division where he defeated Connor in the first round, but lost to James in the second round. *2012: He lost to Tony in the second round of Cheddar Division. *2013: He won against Greg and then against Franco, doing well enough to make it to the first place with Tohru in the Purple Burple Division. He then lost to Matt in the Semi-Finals. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Doan's avatar is based on Matt and Tony's college friend. *He is the first Papa's Burgeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. **The burger he holds on his Flipdeck is similar to his Burgeria order but without the pickle. **He is also the first character based on a real person to have a Flipdeck. Order Tickets Doan Burgeria.png|Doan's Burgeria order Doan Taco.png|Doan's Taco Mia! order Doan Freezeria.png|Doan's Freezeria order Doan's Pancakeria Order.png|Doan's Pancakeria order Doan Burgeria HD.png|Doan's Burgeria HD order Doan WINGERIA.png|Doan's Wingeria order Doan hot.png|Doan's Hot Doggeria order Doan Burgeria To Go.png|Doan's Burgeria To Go! order Doan-order-st. paddy's day-cupcakeria.png|Doan's Cupcakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Doan Cupcakeria.png|Doan's Cupcakeria regular order Doan FHD.png|Doan's Freezeria HD order Doan FTG.png|Doan's Freezeria To Go! order Cattura2.PNG|Doan's Donuteria order during Halloween Doan creameo.png|Doan's Donuteria regular order Doan WHD.png|Doan's Wingeria HD order Doan PTG.png|Doan's Pizzeria To Go! order Doan's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Doan's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Doan Cheeseria.png|Doan's Cheeseria regular order doancupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Doan's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy Day doancupcakeriatogo.jpg|Doan's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Doan cupcakeria HD.png|Doan's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy Day Doan Cupcakeria HD.png|Doan's Cupcakeria HD regular order Doan Passy.png|Doan's Bakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 8.44.12 PM.png|Doan's Bakeria order doantmhs.png|Doan's Taco Mia HD order during St. Paddy's Day doantmh.png|Doan's Taco Mia HD order Doansushih.PNG|Doan's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Papa's Sushiria Doan (Regular).png|Doan's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Doan (Holiday).png|Doan's Taco Mia To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Taco Mia To Go! Doan (Regular).png|Doan's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Doan (Holiday).png|Doan's Pancakeria HD order during St. Paddy Day Pancakeria HD Doan (Regular).png|Doan's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1272.JPG|Doan's Pizzeria HD order during Easter Doan Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Doan's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Doan (Holiday).png|Doan's Hot Doggeria HD order during Christmas Hot Doggeria HD Doan (Regular).png|Doan's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Doan (Holiday).png|Doan's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Christmas Gallery DoanBCU.png|Doan's old look 40 (Doan).jpg 7db9ea2a915ff139bfacd2698e6f3714.png|Doan's customer file pic 92.jpg|Happy Doan Tohruandoan.png Doanperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg|Doan's perfect score in Freezeria 06JaQ.png|Doan will be not pleased! Poor Sad Doan.png|It's just OK! Perfect Doan.png|Doan's Perfect Score in Papa's Pancakeria! Perfect Doan Hot Doggeria.PNG|Doan's perfect order on Papa's Hot Doggeria! Mad doan.jpg|"All you did is gave me whipped cream only nothing else." Doan regaler.jpg|Doan! baseballdoan.png|Doan is impressed Doan and Kayla 2.png Worker mochup.jpg Purpleburple winners.jpg|Doan and Tohru won the Purple Burple division Thanksgiving01.jpg Papa's Wingeria - Perfect Doan.png Doan holding the card.png Doan is mailing his invitation.png Doan - No more available hotel rooms.png Doan - A room at last!.png Doan - That was fast!.png Doan - What is this box?.png Doan sees a uniform inside the box.png Doan - I'm a chef now!?.png Doan without glasses.jpg|Doan? Where are your glasses? Bruna Table Order.jpg Rosquillas perfectas para Doan y Matt.png Doan HD 1.jpg Pastaria Workers HD 1.jpg|Pasta and Wings go Perfect!!! Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.19.12.png Screen shot 2014-09-26 at 20.46.27.png Dancing Pastaria workers.jpg Papa's Pastaria - Chef Selection Screen.png Doan unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png Doanperfect.png|Doan goes gold with his perfect wings! Doan is not pleases.png|"All you gave me was a plate of whipped cream?!" Doan Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Doan loves his perfect cupcakes! Doan Taco Mia Perfect.png|Doan gets a perfect taco! Doan Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png final doan.png|Forever farewell Doan... Screenshot togo 01b.jpg 10010099100.png Doan St. Paddy's Day (Bakeria).png|Doan holding an Irish Flag during St. Paddy's Day in Papa's Bakeria DoanPerfecto.png bandicam 2016-11-14 18-22-12-333.jpg|Doan recieves an almost-perfect pie Heavy dance.JPG|Timm watching Doan, Rico, and Peggy dance Doan New Unlock.png|Doan unlocked in Papa's Sushiria Doan - Style B - Papa Sushiria.png|Doan's Style B in Sushiria Not perfect, but good.jpg|Doan enjoys his pancakes Perfect Taco - Doan (HD).png|Doan having a perfect taco! Plus, his fellow chef ordered next to him! Perfect Taco - Doan.png|"I'm thankful that this taco's perfect!" Okay Taco - Doan.png|Okay taco with Doan... Bad Taco - Doan.png|... but now he hates it. Papa Louie and Pastaria Chefs (TMTG).png|Papa Louie with the Pastaria chefs in Taco Mia To Go! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg DoanIsMad.jpg|Doan doesn't like his sushi... Utah and Doan.png|Doan and Utah dancing in line in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Fan Art Doan by melancholyGoggles.jpg|By melancholyGoggles doan.jpg|By Original58 doan as a chibi.jpg|Doan Chibi Maker Episode Doan.PNG Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:D Characters